


Royal guard

by Xraywolf



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xraywolf/pseuds/Xraywolf
Summary: Earth bull au





	1. Chapter 1

Earth bull AU  
Written for hurt and comfort April challenge  
Prompts Sacrifice, Motion sickness, and blood loss  
Jason when he first arrives in Atlantis, he is captured by the Atlantean guards  
It was dark... The floor was damp and dirty with dust inches thick and something cold was cutting into his wrists.  
Where was he?  
He didn't remember coming here... His head throbbed; it felt like a thousand fireworks were in there, exploding in his brain. His mind was foggy, and he couldn't quite remember anything that might tell him why - and how - he was in that room.  
What was that room?  
It was cold, he knew. There was no light. Something was around his wrists. He tugged experimentally at the rusty chains that dangled from the shackles and found them attached to the wall. This... This was a cell. A prison… A dungeon.  
Long confident footsteps walking towards him and then Jason heard the prison door creak open. Two armed guards entered the room. Both the guards dressed in blue and carried sharp swords.  
“Where am I?” the confused brunette asked the guards. A strong blow was delivered to his chest that made Jason go crashing down onto his knees. Jason’s knees began to swell and bleed quite heavily due to the impact of hitting the stone floor. The world swayed alarmingly as a pained gasp escaped from Jason’s lips.  
“You have been arrested and accused with disturbing the peace of Atlantis, casing four attempts of vandalism and three attempts of theft. What do you have to say in your defense?” the guard slowly drawled a bored expression on his face.  
“I don’t know where I am, one minute I was on a ship and next there a bright light and I’m here in this city naked. Next people are shouting and chasing me. And there was a really strange two-headed lizard that chased me. And everyone’s talking really funny, Jason babbled as panic, worry and dread all rose up inside of him.  
“You’re in the dungeons of Atlantis where you will tomorrow go on trial for your crimes in front of the queen and the lord Heptarian where they will think of a suitable punishment for your crimes. “Atlantis as in the lost city… as in the city under the ocean… the city where everybody drowned”, Jason rambled and grasped the armored guard's hands. Peering up into bright blue eyes of the solider, and begged: “please tell me am I dead did I die in that shipwreck”. The swallow face turned into a mocking sneer, and said: “the boys clearly mad.” The other guard that was big and burly gave a glare of competent said: “either that or he’s delirious and concussed.” The swallow faced guard sneered mocking “Well by tomorrow you’ll properly be dead,… anyway, sleep tight scum”.  
And with that, the armored guards left Jason alone with his thoughts.  
Jason tossed and turned all night as fear and anxiety ran through him. This couldn’t be a dream as the pain was much too real. Jason gasped for breath as a pained cough escaping from his lungs every so often due to the fact the guards had hit his chest hard enough that the ribs were either sore or cracked. However, despite the sleepless night, the harsh light of day came far too quickly.

Pythagoras hurried through the dark narrow streets of Atlantis. Tears flooding his big blue eyes as guilt flooded his heart. How could he leave Hercules in two days’ time knowing that he was sentenced to die by the Minotaur as a sacrifice? How Hercules would live without him, who would take care of Hercules make sure he got home safe and pacify many of the gamblers of Atlantis.  
An anxious frown on his pale face as he ran his fingers through his blond hair in worry as threated about his friend's life and how the loss of himself would affect Hercules. Hercules would probably drink himself into an early grave. However if the gods had declared this to be his death, his fate then who was he to challenge the gods?  
Even though Pythagoras couldn’t help the fear rising up at him at the thought of such a gruesome death, as death by the Minotaur was truly a terrible way to die. The Minotaur would feast on his strip all flesh from your bones and eat you alive.  
Pythagoras was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice when a long meaty hand reached out from the gloom and grabbed him.  
Heptarian was bored as he sat next to his aunt Pasiphae judging all the prisoners of Atlantis. His aunt dressed in Atlantean blue, her face showing no emotion as she passed judgment on all of the prisoners. The sweltering heat bathed everything in its path as people sorted to get out from the suns blistering rays. However the courtroom was cool, the cold tiles and stone walls giving the residents relief from the heat as fine thin curtains blocked out the suns rays. A guard stood to the right and announced the next prisoner. The guards dragged a curly haired brunette into the room and forced him to his knees. Heptarian felt a flicker of interest as this was new, most Atlantans knew to kneel to the Queen and Lord Heptarian.  
“You stand before Queen Pasiphae accused of disturbing the peace of Atlantis, casing four attempts of vandalism and three attempts of theft.”, a guard announced the crimes to the court. There were predictably gasps of horror from various nobles who all come to the trail to be entrained and see Queen Pasiphae justice at work.  
“This is madness, “Jason stuttered out to the court.  
“Do you deny your crimes”, Pasiphae said in a dark tone.  
“Look I don’t know what happen one minute I was on a ship and next I’m awake here on this beach and people are dressed really strangely and there this two-headed lizard thing that started chasing me and next thing I know I’m waking up in these cells”, Jason said and then fell unconscious in a puddle of his own blood.


	2. Chapter 2

The court went silent, as the boy fainted dead at the Queen's feet and the room exploded into a whirlwind of suggestions. The fact of the matter was that the boy even though he had committed some minor some would even say petty offenses. That would have easily been overlooked if the boy hadn't argued with the Queen. One of the most divine people on earth.

                                           

 

 

"My Queen what shall we do with him such disrespect to you cannot go unpunished, you should have him executed", Lord Sarphton a man where grey robes glittering in the sunlight indicate that he was one of the highest nobles in court. Lord Sarphton was an old aged man who had considerable influence but was one of the most bloodthirsty men Atlantis court had ever seen.

 

 

 

"But my Queen the boy is clearly unwell and the illness shows that the boy is not in his right mind, may I suggest show-off mercy", another pleaded.

 

 

 

Pasiphae sat in thought upon the throne of Atlantis, a throne that had been carved out of stone and decorated with sapphires and wondered what to do in her mind, as the boy had disrespected her however it was important that she showed the population of Atlantis that she was a merciful Queen and she didn't want to tarnish her image by having a boy executed. And the boy had shown spirit something that was rare for anybody to do these days to her. However, perhaps she could use this situation as a test to see how well her nephew had developed and to see if he was ready for handling the throne.

 

 

 

"Heptarian what do you think we should do with him", Pasiphae said pointed at the unconscious boy on the floor.

 

 

 

Heptarian who had lank brown hair, and a look of surprise on his sharp face at the idea of his aunt asking for his advice. As it was rare his aunt needed anyone advice, and the more suspicious part of Heptarian mind became weary as it was obviously some sort of trap.

 

"Well having him executed of course", Heptarian said softly as he watched the unconscious boy with a pang of guilt as it was unlikely that the boy would escape this room with his life. And besides, it wasn't as the boy didn't deserve for committing crimes against the people of Atlantis. Besides a little voice in his head said you're going to be King one day you need to show people you're strong enough to rule them.

 

 

 

"That may be your judgment Lord Heptarian, however, I am a merciful Queen and will have this boy sent to train as one of the royal garrisons", Pasiphae said in a burst of inspiration as she looked the unconscious boy over as he was in fine shape, with a strong athletic build unlike most of the peasants of Atlantis who had a scrawny and half starved build. Ignoring how her nephew gapped like a fish and then began following her out the room, anger clearly written upon his face.

 

 

 

"Aunt why would you disrespect my judgment like that, one day soon I will become king of Atlantis and I have to show my strength to the people of Atlantis", Heptarian hissed the words out a clenched jaw and with fists screwed up.

 

 

 

Pasiphae felt a curious mixture of anger and disappointment at the site of the man before her, as once again the empty minded fool failed her. Why must I be surrounded by fools? Pasiphae lamented silently to herself as she glared back at the idiot in front of her. And then once she had got hold of her disappointment and anger and hissed back in a more furious tone, "You are not King yet you are not even betrothed to Princess Ariadne so why would you think executed a clearly unwell and delirious boy would show anything but weakness. Do you really want the Court saying you are as cruel and insane as your mother because by executing that boy it will show how weak and foolish you really are? People already believe that you are unworthy of the beloved and gentle Princess Ariadne and by doing this you would show the court and more importantly Ariadne that they are right not to consider your hand for the princess".

* * *

 

Pthygraous let out a small squeak of surprise before his instincts kicked in and he bit the invading hand across his mouth hard.

 

"Ouch what did you do that for", Hercules grumbled as he shook his hand free of Pthygraous mouth, watching as beads of blood from his hand hit the sand path below.

 

"You just reached out and grabbed me across the mouth, what did you expect me to do?", Ptygarous complained back at Hercules who was now wrapping an old piece of linen across his hand to prevent any infection from getting to the hand.

 

"Hercules let me do that", Pthygarous instructed as he watched with a bit of pity and disgust at the loose way Hercules rewrapped the bandage.

 

"No I can do it", Hercules insisted and he batted the mathematician away with one angry paw, as he realized with sorrow that Pthygarous wasn't going to flee the city of Atlantis willingly. However as he stared specifically at Pythagoras fussing over his hand, it didn't mean that there weren't other ways of smuggling Pythagoras out of the city a voice in his head slyly pointed out. And with that Hercules silently pulled out his hammer from his side and quickly but also gently Hercules slammed the hammer down onto Pythagoras temple and watched with satisfaction as Pythagoras unconscious body hit the floor.

 

 

 

"Now we need to get out of here", Hercules murmured quietly as he gathered Pthygarous up in his arms, and carried him to a spare cart where all of Hercules and Pthygarous stuff had been packed for days, in anticipation of this event. Part of Hercules had felt guilt over telling Pythagoras that for days he had told tall tales of how he had lost most of their worldly possessions in one gambling game or another. Especially when the boy had cursed him out over it, and had started working himself to bone in an attempt to gather more money for the pair.  However the more practical side of Hercules knew that either pair of them was no Hero or whilst it was good fun to pretend that Hercules had done some grand and heroic deed in exchange for a free drink here and there, there was no point pretending either one of the duo would be able to slay the Minotaur.

 

Which was Hercules was fleeing the city with Pythagoras, a crime that he knows is punishable by death, and will lead to the pair spending the afterlife in Taurus, however he can't bring himself to regret as there is nothing he wouldn't do for the smaller man. And besides it wasn't like the pair had much ties or attachment to the city of Atlantis, as neither pair had family ties to Atlantis and there where taverns all around the world that Hercules could get drunk in. And Pythagrous the boy is small and timed and a lot of loner, and doesn’t have any friends within Atlantis so Hercules feels no guilt in taking Pythagoras and running.

 

And flee they must because they have a long journey ahead of them, and it won't be long till some busy body reports them as King Minos certainly will miss one of his tributes. It won't be long till the guards or worse the hunting lions get sent out after them.

 

Hercules remembers one year that one tribute escaped to Phrygia, and due to the blasted seer at the temple the guards had found the tribute and dragged him back to face the Minotaur, but not before having the tribute family ripped to shreds by the mountain lions. Besides Hercules knows there are ways even a seer can be fooled, a witch high in the mountains of the sun can be found there would be able to do the spells for a price.

 

Part of Hercules wants no part in sorcery; the other part of Hercules knows that he would do anything for Pythagoras even if he has to spend the rest of his life running in order to keep him safe.

 


End file.
